Alons-y!
by Ruth Joyce
Summary: Adventures of the Metacrisis Doctor and Rose living in Pete's World while waiting for the Tardis to grow. May include a few of their adventures afterwards. Rated K.
1. Prologue

**An: I know, I know. I should be working on Stone Age Companions. But I got in the Doctor Who mode and wanted to write something happy after seeing "Death in Heaven." That was sad. It was very good, but sad. To those of you who hadn't seem it yet, prepare yourself for an "Angels Take Manhattan" level of soul crushing. Anyway. On with the story! Happy times! Oh, well actually it's the prologue and its not as happy. But it is funny. You'll see**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the characters or fictional places mentioned. All copyright goes to the BBC.**

The kiss was wonderful. It was everything Rose had dreamed of and much, much more. She didn't want to let go, but when the Tardis engines began wooshing, wheezing and groaning, she had to. She stepped forward, as if the motion would stop the machine. But it didn't, and Rose was left standing there staring at empty beach.

Then a gentle hand slipped into her own, reminding her that this time, she wasn't alone.

"That'll be the last time we'll hear that in awhile," the Metacrisis Doctor said. But there was such a depressing tone in his voice that Rose glanced up, alarmed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, We'll hear it again eventually," she said, prying the tiny piece of baby Tardis from his hand. She looked at it curiously.

"I know. I said I'm alright."

"Rule one: the Doctor lies," Rose said. "What is it?"

"Oi!" he exclaimed suddenly in a higher pitched voice. "What are we doing standing around on this beach for? It's flipping freezing! Do you have a car near here or what?"

"No, we didn't exactly expect to be dropped off in Norway, now did we?" Jackie asked sarcastically. "We'll have to go get a rental."

"Doctor?" Rose ventured. Something was wrong.

"Let's start moving, I can't stand this weather. It's simply awful. Ow!" His right hand involuntarily slapped his face. "What was that for?" The hand slapped again. "No, you stop it. Bad hand, bad hand!"

"Doctor, what is happening?" Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor shook his head and looked puzzled. "I seem to be fluctuating," he said in his normal voice.

"Fluctu-what?" Jackie asked.

"Switching between my old self brain and my Donna brain. Sort of."

"What," Rose deadpanned.

"Didn't I tell you? The other me, I mean? I've got a piece of Donna in my brain. Oh…he's sad. The struggle, he's so torn. He doesn't want to. She's very, very scared…"

Abruptly the Metacrisis clutched his head in pain and collapsed on the wet sand. Rose and Jackie instantly dropped to his side.

"Okaaay, this is weird," Rose said, sounding shaken.

"Doctor, what is it, what's going on?" Jackie asked.

The Doctor stopped and started breathing heavily. "I'm sorry. It's over now."

"Please explain!" Rose nearly shouted.

"Because I had a piece of Donna in my brain, I was emotionally connected to her. I felt what she felt. You know how she had some Time Lord DNA in her? It was killing her brain, knowing so much. So the Doctor, that is, the one in the other dimension, took it away, along with her memories. The connection broke and it was rather painful."

"So, Donna doesn't remember you, i mean the other Doctor, at all now?"

"No. I'm afraid not. Come on, lets to get that rental. Oh, probably should warn you, might get mood swings too. Not far fetched, given the personality swings."

Cautiously, Rose and Jackie followed him, Jackie taking over to reach the nearest village. They boarded a Zeppelin and within an hour were on their way back to London. The Doctor and Jackie talked most of the way. Rose said little, save a question about Martha, which prompted the Doctor to tell her whole story. He could not be shut up, except on the few moments where he randomly, inexplicably stopped talking and stared dully at the wall for several minutes. Once he seemed very interested in the fabric of his Zeppelin couch. After Martha's tale he talked about Donna, prompted by yet another personality change.

"How long will it take the Tardis to grow, you think?" Jackie asked once, while he was in Doctor mode.

"About 16, 17 years, give or take. I'll rig up a lab when we get home."

"Better not be in my kitchen."

""Mum, I'm not an idiot. Oh. That was very random." He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled another note. "Feels like I'm experimenting on myself."

"Slap yourself again," Rose suggested blandly. "It worked on the beach."

That might work," he said in Doctor voice. Then it went into Donna mode. "Hang on a minute, are you making fun of me? Sassing the queen of sass are you?" Rose reached over and slapped him herself. "Ow! Thanks A lot! But only the queen of sass can slap the queen of sass!" He slapped himself again.

"Did it work?" Jackie asked.

""Believe so, yes. I wonder why?"

He stared at his hands for the rest of the flight. Jackie and Rose gave up waiting in silence and made plans for Rose's up coming 23rd birthday party for the next night. The Doctor didn't notice, too deep in thought. In fact, he was so engaged that he when he finally snapped out of it, they had landed and were taking a cab back to the mansion.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed. Rose and Jackie jumped. "This hand is part of the original me. That day when the Sycorax invaded and chopped off my hand. Remember Rose?"

"That's the hand they chopped off of the real you?" Rose asked, looking at it in disgust. The Doctor winced slightly, but ignored the comment and kept rambling.

"Yep! It doesn't have direct Donna DNA, which is why it snaps me out of Donna mode and back into the Doctor mode. Of course it's much more complex than that, but it's too difficult to explain...wait. Something's wrong." He looked around stealthily. "Ok, I don't want to alarm you, but I think we've moved without moving. We might have been kidnapped or teleported by unfriendly beings. Remain calm."

Rose looked out the window, unable to look at him. This was not the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 1: The Doctor Dances

An: ok, so here's how this is going to work. One chapter a week, usually Sunday afternoon or evening. Chapters are named after Doctor Who episodes in both classic and renewed series. I'm open to prompts! Just know that if its past Wednesday I most likely won't be able to finish it before Sunday. Alright, on with the show!

Rose forgot to set her alarm. So when she woke up naturally at 8:00 instead of the intended 7:00, she panicked. She flew out of bed, getting entangled in the sheets and flopping to the floor like an uncoordinated fish out of water. Hastily she donned her clothes, grabbing a hairbrush as she opened the door.

"Happy Birthday!" the Doctor cheered loudly. He was his usual outfit, but with a colorful party hat and dancing, googly eyed glasses.

Rose screamed and shut the door in alarm. She had forgotten that he was here, and how weird he had behaved the previous day. Then she remembered her manners and opened the door. He had removed the glasses, though they still dangled creepily from his hand.

"Sorry," she said to his stricken face. "Tired. I forgot you were here. Scared me. I'm late!"

"I-I made you coffee."

"Thanks, I need it."

She delicately extracted it, without touching him skin to skin, and walked quickly past him, down the stairs, and out the door. Pete followed her and stopped her before she got in the limo. The Doctor watched from the window, hearing every muffled word quite clearly.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Pete asked.

"No, I'm late. I don't have time."

"But the Doctor made it himself. Just grab a plateful and eat it on the way."

"I don't want it. And don't call him that."

"But he is the Doctor."

"No, he's not." She lowered her voice and spoke inaudibly, but the Doctor thought he heard the word freaky. "Now please, I have to go."

"Alright," Pete consented. "Happy birthday sweet heart."

The Doctor stood at the window and watched as the car drove off. He stared after it for a long time, until the dust had settled back again. Finally he turned.

"That went fantastically," the Doctor said blandly as he sat down at the table. He removed the hat. "She barely looked at me."

"What did you expect?" Pete asked. "You showed up at her door in a Halloween costume."

"It's not that scary!"

"To a young girl who just woke up it is," Jackie from where she was feeding eight-month-old Tony.

"She still doesn't believe it's me. If only there was some way to prove it to her."

"Are you the Doctor?" a little voice asked behind him.

Turning, he saw a little girl about five years old.

"Yes, who are you?"

"This is Sophia, one of the maid's daughter. She usually has breakfast with us before school."

"Rose tells me stories."

"About me?"

"Yeah."

"What's your favorite one?"

"The one with the girl, and the magic drawings, and the limpings."

"She means the Olympics," Pete explained.

"Ah. The one where Rose saved me from the trap. Do you know what Rose's favorite is?"

When Sophia told him, the Doctor knew exactly what to do. "Jackie, do you mind if I completely destroy your living room?"

* * *

><p>Rose was completely exhausted. She had requested to go out on a field mission, knowing the not-Doctor would follow her. Unfortunately, the mission had been a tough one, and she had been on her feet all day long, running for over half of it. And the last thing she wanted to deal with when she got home was a mentally insane person who looked like her lover but wasn't and kept acting like her lover's best friend. This of course was the person waiting on the front steps when the limo pulled up to the Tyler mansion.<p>

"Hallo! How was your day? You know, I had a brilliant idea! Maybe I could come and work at Torchwood with you. I applied this afternoon. Lets walk and talk, shall we? Your mum says to come in through the back, so she can surprise you with the completely wizard decorations I came up with." He slapped himself. "Sorry."

"Can we not walk, I'm too tired."

"Yeah, you look plumb tuckered out. Are you feeling alright?" He moved forward as if to feel her forehead, but Rose shied away from the touch.

"No, no, don't touch me. I'm fine, doc-what do I call you now, Metacrisis? Weird, but I'll get used to it. I'm just sore. I've just been running all day long."

"Well I recognized that look as soon as you got out if the car. I just wasn't going to say anything."

"So what you're saying is, I look so awful after running all day you know I've been running all day just by my hideous expression."

"That's...not exactly what I meant."

"Well what did you mean then?"

"I just meant that I can tell when you're tired and have had a long day and I was trying to cheer you up," he said sadly.

"Oh. Sorry. Look, I just want to get in bed and sleep-if I'm not too tired-before the party tonight."

"Right. Yeah of course. Go on then."

He held open the back door for her and followed her in. Rose took one look at the stairs and groaned.

"I won't be able to make it up those stairs."

"I could carry you," the Doctor suggested enthusiastically.

"Please don't, not while I'm conscious."

"That can be arranged," he said. "Smell this."

He stuck a rose directly in her face, and a moment later she dropped asleep in his arms. Gently, he picked her up and carried her to her room. Laying her carefully on the bed, he stole out of the room and began to make the final preparations.

Rose slept for nearly two hours before Jackie's knocking startled her into wakefulness.

"Rose! You need to get ready. The party starts in half an hour!"

Rose looked at her clock. It was only 4:30, and the party started at 6:00.

"Mum, not yet. You've got the time wrong."

"Didn't the Doctor tell you when you came in? We decided to start it an hour earlier."

Rose sat straight up in bed. Frustrated she stomped over to the door and opened it.

"No, he didn't tell me. He was too busy shoving smelling salts into my face and laughing at the irony that it was a rose!" Jackie looked disappointed and didn't say a thing. "He's on the edge of the stairs, isn't he?"

"Yeah," came the reply just out of Rose's eyesight. "That's a bit unfair, don't you think? I did give you an hour and three quarters of refreshing, uninterrupted sleep and let you skip walking up the stairs."

"I'll get ready," Rose sighed.

She started towards her wardrobe but saw that a navy blue and bright dress had already been laid out. Although it was modern in fashion, it looked similar to the dress she had found in the Tardis the night she and the Doctor had met Charles Dickens. It was a perfect fit.

That was fortunate, it gave her more time for hair and makeup. Inspired by the nostalgic dress, she curled her hair in as similar a fashion as she could remember, and did the same with makeup. Jackie entered as she slipped on the comfortable, sturdy heels.

"Oh, Rose. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks, mum," Rose said with a smile.

"I came up to tell you not to worry about being late. Seems there was a traffic jam, none of the guests have made it yet."

"Was I late?" Rose asked.

"Only by ten minutes," Jackie said carelessly. "...Maybe fifteen or twenty. But everyone else is too. Just come down to the ballroom when you're done."

"Give me just another minute."

"Take your time."

Rose looked in the mirror and collected herself. It was going to be a difficult evening, for all of her friends had heard her talk about the Doctor, and when the Metacrisis introduced himself, they would jump to conclusions. She had to decide what to do. On one hand, It would make a tangled mess if she contradicted him and might sour the mood of the party. On the other, it would be extremely awkward for her. Finally, she decided to let it slide and explain the situation the next day at work.

Ready at last, she rose and made her way gracefully to the ballroom. As she reached the top of the stair case, she stopped. The front hall had been converted into a colorful dancing stage, and a disco ball hung from the ceiling. With the other lights dimmed, flickering candles and a soft purple disco glow gave the room a distinctive romantic air.

Then the music snapped on, and Rose recognized it right away. Unintentionally, she spoke aloud.

"You got the moves? Show me the moves."

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete"

The Doctor stepped into view, holding a cinder block in one hand and his sonic in the other.

"Well, since its your birthday," he began, tossing the brick behind him and shattering it into a million pieces. "I guess I could...oh." He looked up and for a moment was speechless. "Hello."

"Hi." She gave him a little wave and continued down the stairs.

"You look...fantastic. I mean...absolutely...dazzling."

"Thanks. Did you pick the dress out?"

"It reminded me of the time we met Charles Dickens."

"Me too! You did all this, for me?"

"Yeah. Sophie helped inspire it, she told me it was your favorite story."

"Wait...did you make mum lie about moving the party forward?"

"Yeesss..."

Rose laughed, reaching the bottom. "That is so Doctor."

The Doctor grinned and cleared his throat. "Rose Tyler, permission to make this song our song, instead of yours and Jack's song? May I have this dance?"

He held out a hand. Rose noticed that, despite the grin on his handsome face, the hand trembled. She took it in her own, steadying it, and looked into his eyes.

"It really is you," she whispered. "Permission granted. You may."

He twirled her onto the dance floor. They danced awhile in silence, but it was not awkward. At last Rose spoke.

"What made you pick this dress? I wore a lot of pretty things in the Tardis."

"Because...it was the first time I realized how beautiful you were. And then I fell in love with you." Rose leaned her head against his chest, though it slowed the dance down considerably.

"When did you absolutely know?" she asked.

"When you started yelling at the funeral home owner. What was his name, Mr. Sneeze?"

"No, it was Mr. Sneed!" Rose said laughing.

"Oh yes, so it was. And his servant, the match girl Gwyneth."

"I love that name. I guess in a modern sense one could use it as Gwen."

"Like Jack's friend, descended from her family."

"Exactly!"

They kept dancing. "And what about you?" the Doctor asked. "Why is this your favorite story?"

Rose reluctantly pulled away. But this time, it was to look him straight in the eye. "Because its the first time I realized how much I loved you."

The Doctor stopped and looked down at her in surprise.

"What?"

"That's the first time you've referred to me and my past self directly."

"I have no idea what you just said, but yeah."

"Well, what I meant was..."

"Shhh." Rose laid a finger on his lips. "I got the general meaning. Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was confused, maybe a little angry, and I shouldn't have even spoken then. I just..."

"Shhh." Now it was the Doctor's turn to silence her. "I know. You just needed a little time to process it all. It's alright. I understand."

"But it must have hurt," Rose said, starting to cry. "I knew you were there at the window this morning; I said such awful things..."

"Nah, not really..."

"Don't lie to me, Doctor."

"Ok, yes. It hurt. But you know what?"

"What?"

"You just called me Doctor!"

He smiled his wide, stupid grin, the one Rose loved more than anything else in the world. Then he bent down and kissed her. A little giggle from the shadows broke them off.

"Oi! Sophia, how long have you been hiding there? I thought I told you could stay until I said the line."

"I didn't hear it."

The Doctor sighed and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. In his best northern accent, which ended up sounding Scottish, he said "Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete."

Sophie giggled and clapped her hands. "Yay! Again!"

"No, not right now. You'd better go now. Rose and I are busy hunting the Vashta Nerada."

Sophie squealed and jumped out of the shadows. "I'm going to the kitchen to see the cake!" she called as she ran off.

"How'd she know about the Vashta Nerada?" Rose asked, remembering the story from yesterday's zeppelin ride.

"I'm a brand new source of untold stories. That much she discovered pretty quickly, and once she knew that..."

"There was no stopping her, was there?"

"Nope. She knows all about Donna and Martha now. On the bright side, you won't have to tell her the Olympics story every morning now. She has some new favorites."

"But I liked telling that one," Rose complained.

"So did I. She wanted to hear my side of the story too, and how it felt to be stuck in paper." The Doctor shuddered involuntarily.

The song finally ended, though neither of them noticed, and were quite startled when the next song started playing.

"I can see what's happening."

"What?"

Rose jumped. "What's that?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you. I found all of the Disney love songs and made a playlist! I'm really glad Disney still exists in this dimension, that would have been a completely major bummer!" Suddenly he slapped himself. "Sorry. I know that's going to take more than a day to get used to. I know cause I'm still not used to it. Feel free to slap me whenever it happens again."

"I thought of a new way, actually. But I want to surprise you. Don't slap yourself next time."

"Can you feel, the love tonight

The peace the evening brings."

"Alright. Tell you something else, we're going to have a great time once that Tardis grows. The history here is slightly different, even though most of the people are the same. Anne Frank survived the holocaust, bet it would be absolutely wizard to meet her! She's one of my heroes."

Rose smiled and pulled him down for a long, uninterrupted kiss.

"Can you feel the love tonight

The peace the evening brings

The world for once

in perfect harmony with all it's living things. "

"Yep. That works. I think I like your way better."

"Caan you feel the love tonight..."

"Speaking of the Tardis, have you made that lab yet?"

"No, not yet. I drew up some plans but I was kind of distracted with the party. Plus, even though I'm not connected to Donna anymore, I'm still faintly connected to the other Doctor. Just slightly."

"So you can feel his emotions?"

"Yep. They're easier to drown out though. And once he regenerates it'll stop."

"So you'll know when that happens."

"Yeah, and it won't be pretty. I did build a little machine that helps dappen it, and sort of connects me visually. I won't use it very often, but if he needs some solid advice from himself..."

Rose laughed again. "You're so conceited!"

"Yeah? And what if I am?"

"Come here, you."

They danced through "Beauty and the Beast," "Bella Notte," "Once Upon a Dream," and "A whole new world," until the party guests started arriving. It was a wonderful night, full of more dancing, excellent food, and fellowship. One by one, Rose introduced her friends to the Doctor, and instead of wincing every time he introduced himself, she just smiled happily.


	3. Chapter 2: Deep Breath

**An: sorry this is late. I'm sick and I forgot. :(**

Chapter 2: Deep Breath

The Doctor didn't like waiting. Going the long way around was going to be very hard, especially when he really really wanted something from a distant planet. So he got an absolutely brilliant idea. He found an empty blue journal in the Tyler house, one that reminded him of River's diary, and asked Pete what it was.

"That was Jackie's old journal," he said. "The one originally from this dimension. I offered it to Jackie but she didn't really want it. It's empty, neither Jackie has ever used it. You can have it if you'd like."

"I think I will, thanks."

He went to his room and opened it, scanning the empty pages. Satisfied, he took out a pen and began to write.

'Buy a rose diamond ring and bring it to March 7th, 2008.'

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, walking casually into the room.

"Nothing." He quickly closed it. "Just writing down things I need."

"Well I'm going out to work if you need me to pick something up on the way home."

"Oh, no. I meant stuff I need from distant planets. I'm going to keep this, and as soon as I have a Tardis I'll get everything I need and bring it back to my past self. It's brilliant, isn't it?"

"Just don't fill it up too much or we'll be so busy we won't have time for any adventures. Only write down things you really, really need."

"You got it, boss."

"Am I the boss now?" Rose asked grinning.

"Yes. No. I mean..."

She laughed and kissed him. "Shut up."

"Ok."

"I better go, don't want to be late. When's your interview? It's been a week or two now."

"Two and a half. It's tomorrow afternoon, first appointment they could get me."

"Alright. See you tonight then."

"Bye."

Turning to the window, he watched the limo until it was out of sight, then checked the time. It was 1:46. To play it safe, he wrote down 2:00 PM in the journal. Exactly fourteen minutes later, he heard the sound of Tardis engines and felt the wind on his back. He whirled around just in time to see it materialize.

Laughing gleefully, he knocked on the door. To his surprise, a little girl stepped out and held out a little black box. She looked to be about 8 years old, with beautiful thick, wavy brown hair and eyes. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"This is the ring you wanted," she said. "You did want it, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes I did, thank you. Um, who are you?"

"I'm..."

"SPOILERS!" a voice, or maybe two, yelled from inside the box.

At the same time the door opened and Rose, older and wiser, but still his beautiful Rose, hopped out. She clamped a hand over the little girl's mouth and pulled her back into the Tardis.

"What did I say about spoilers?" she hissed.

"To not to," the little girl said sadly.

"Good. Back to bed now."

"But it's two in the afternoon!"

"Not for you! A little help, please?"

"On it," a voice said quietly.

Rose shut the door and turned to face the Doctor, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Hallo!" he said.

"Oh God, you're so young."

"And you're so..."

"I know, I got old."

"...beautiful."

"Ya think?"

"Like the day I met you."

"Stop it."

"That was a pleasant surprise!"

"Yeah...sorry. I didn't mean to come out."

"I already know who she is, a name wouldn't have hurt."

"Yes it would. We argued, will argue a lot on that point. No use getting an idea firmly lodged in your head."

"Well...ok yeah, that actually is a good point."

"Now I know you're a nervous wreck, or at least you're going to be, but everything's going to work out just fine. I'm gonna love that ring."

The Doctor cracked it open and peeped in. "Oh! It's quite lovely."

"Isn't it? I can't tell you anymore, I'm sorry. Only that you're going to have so much fun in the next sixteen years."

"I bet I will. See ya later."

"See ya."

She stepped back into the Tardis and closed the door. A moment later it was gone, and Pete ran into the room.

"Was that the Tardis? Is it ready?"

"In less than three weeks? Nah. That was myself from the future. I need this for tonight." He held up the black box.

"What is it?"

"Peter Tyler, may I have your permission to marry your daughter? Although I kind of know the answer, since I just saw the future. You know, your granddaughter delivered this to me."

Pete's mouth dropped. He quickly composed himself in excitement. "Yeah, sure," he said, trying to sound casual. "Whatever. Can I call Jackie?!"

"Yes, but don't tell her about the granddaughter, she'll freak out!"

"Good point."

When Pete left, the Doctor strolled over to the window and stared out at the peaceful countryside, wondering how he was going to pop the question.

It didn't take long, of course, for his brilliant mind to come up with something.

He whipped out his phone and called Rose.

"Rose? Hi, it's me. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"You don't have a job. How are you gonna pay for that?"

"Oh, I'll figure something out. How does the Clos Maggiore sound?"

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to eat there!"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 5:30?"

"Alright, see you then."

The Doctor hung up, feeling very satisfied. "Stage one, complete. Now for stage three."

* * *

><p>The dinner went spectacularly. At 5:36, with a hearty "Alons-y!", they were off. A romantic dinner for two under the flowery eaves, with tender, juicy steaks and luscious, creamy deserts...it couldn't have gone better.<p>

But that wasn't all.

They drove home and to Rose's surprise, nobody was in. Pete had left a note saying that at "last minute" he and Jackie had decided to go eat too, giving the staff the night off and taking Tony with them.

"You know what this means, don't you?" The Doctor asked. Rose looked at him suspiciously. "We have the home cinema to ourselves!"

Giggling, they ran through the house to the secret room. It looked like a closet, but was actually an entrance to a hallway and stairs leading to the underground theater. The Doctor "casually" browsed through the collection and quickly decided on Beauty and the Beast. Rose agreed, it was one of her childhood favorites, and declared it a sing a long.

"Can it be a dance along too?" the Doctor asked.

"If you like."

It was, quite possibly, the best time Rose had ever watched the movie. She also discovered that the Doctor, although he could sing rather well, much preferred singing terribly and laughing about it, which was her favorite method, too.

"Are they still not back?" Rose asked after it was over. "They've been gone a long time."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, so you want to see what I built this afternoon?"

"Alright. Where is it?"

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and whispered, "Run!"

Laughing, Rose ran after him, all the way to the second story, just outside his room. Stopping, he grabbed a necktie that was dangling on the doorknob and blindfolded her.

"Is this really necessary?" Rose asked.

"Yep! Well, maybe not exactly. But it adds more suspense."

"Got me there."

Gently, he led Rose through the room and onto the balcony. She shivered involuntarily; the winds were still cold. To her surprise, they kept going, turning and walking up stairs.

"Did you build a whole another story?" she joked.

"Just about."

They were at the top now, and he took off the blindfold. Nestled in a corner of the roof was a small wooden platform and railing. There was a mattress, healed with blankets and pillows, and two hot chocolate thermoses.

"I did find the popcorn," the Doctor explained, gesturing to the last item. "I just made hot chocolate instead and brought it up here. Should be just the right temperature, if I did the calculations correctly."

"This is amazing! Did you do all this for me?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's going to be pretty awesome for me too. It is wizard, ain't it?"

Rose looked up at him. "Come on, lets look at the stars."

The Doctor started to follow her, then stopped. Rose turned and looked back.

"What?"

"I was just in Donna mode."

"Yeah...you've been doing that for a couple weeks now..."

"But you didn't kiss me. I mean, you didn't snap me out of it."

"I guess I just got used to it. It's fine now. I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I can still kiss you if you want."

"Well...I can't say no to that, can I?"

He joined her on the platform. Lying on the mountain of pillows underneath a heavy outdoor quilt was extremely comfortable, especially when Rose suggested taking their shoes off. For a long time they just gazed up at the stars, talking quietly but mostly just enjoying each other's company. Finally the Doctor remembered why he had arranged the special evening in the first place. And now he understood why the future Rose had given him encouragement earlier that day.

Just say it, he thought. She's gonna love the ring. Just pretend you're going to show her a pretty ring.

He took a deep breath and sat up. Rose sat up too, wishing they didn't have to go so soon.

"Rose," the Doctor began gently. "Remember that time on the Impossible Planet, when you said living with me the slow way round wouldn't be so bad?"

"Yeah."

"Is it? Is it as bad as you thought it would be?"

"It's even better than I imagined it. Lots of fun."

"So you still feel the same way now as you did back then?"

"Of course I do. Probably feel even more strongly."

"That's good." He paused. In fact he waited so long that Rose spoke again.

"Why are you asking this?"

He turned to face her. "Because I love you. I know I say it several times every day, but it's true. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and now I can. If you'll have me." He pulled out the box and, holding it out to her, opened it. Rose gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. "So, Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

Rose squealed and jumped up, unable to believe it was finally happening. "Yes,"'she finally managed to whisper through her tears.

The Doctor looked slightly shocked. "I didn't mean to make you upset..."

"No, no it's fine. I'm alright." She leaned in and kissed him, long and hard. "I love you so much."

"You too. Shall we go show your mother? She's positively bursting with excitement and suspense."

"Are they back already?"

"Yeah, pulled up a few minutes ago."

"I didn't notice," she said with a grin. "Come on, before she explodes."

They clambered down from the fort and practically flew down the hallway. Turning around the corner, they saw Jackie and tried to stop. Unfortunately they were still wearing in socks and fell to the floor in a jumble. Jackie looked down, startled. Laughing, Rose stuck her hand straight up in the air.

"Oh!" Jackie squealed and took Rose's hand, helping her up. "Look at it! It's beautiful!"

For the first time, Rose got to examine the ring. It was a slender silver band, topped with a pink diamond that was cut in the shape of a rose. This was almost exactly like her fantasy engagement ring from when she was a child. She looked back at her new fiancé.

"I love it."

The Doctor smiled.

(This was a really hard chapter to write, so I was really nervous to post this. I'm not very good at romance writing yet, especially since I've never been in an romantic relationship. So please REVIEW and tell me what you thought! Anyways it could improve, etc.)


	4. Chapter 3: Reign of Terror

**An: i don't remember if i posted a chapter last week or not. If i didn't then I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for the long wait. Anyway I'm absolutely rubbish at writing weddings, so I kind of skipped over that bit. Sorry. But this one was a lot of fun to write, so enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Reign of Terror

"Rose Tyler, get up this instant!" Jackie demanded.

Startled, Rose sat straight up in bed. "What? What've I done wrong?"

"Nothing, except had a baby. You're not at the hospital anymore, sweetheart. You have to start taking care of her yourself now."

Rose grinned and hopped up. "Oi! Doctor! Wake up."

"Way ahead of you," the Doctor said.

Rose looked over. He was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, holding their newborn.

"I was trying to let you sleep in a bit longer, but some old grandma had other ideas."

"I heard that!" Jackie yelled from the other room. Smiling ear to ear, she walked briskly back in, bending over her sleeping granddaughter. "See ya later, cutie. Now you two, I'm off. It's only a half day, remember, though Pete's got the whole day. Oh and the babysitter cancelled, so Tony will have to stay here. You can manage on your own till then, can't you?"

"Mum, you're talking to the Last of the Time Lords and destroyer of the Daleks," the Doctor sassed sassily. Jackie slapped him across the cheek. "Oi! Watch it earth-girl!"

"Mum," Rose said, trying to hold back a laugh. "I keep telling ya, it only works with his hand."

"Don't hurt to try though. Oh, I'm gonna be late. Bye! Bye Donna!"

The Doctor looked down at Donna sharply. "You can't call her earth girl!" he exclaimed once Jackie had left. "No, you can't call her old grandma either. Just grandma will do."

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I speak baby. Didn't you know?"

"No! But that's brilliant! This will be an easy day."

"Don't get too cocky," the Doctor warned. "Being a parent is hard and it takes time to adjust. For me too, it's been a few centuries since I've done this."

"You'll be fine," Rose said.

"Course I will! I'm always fine. Oh, sorry Donna. Rose, she says she's hungry."

"Give her here." Somewhat reluctantly, the Doctor handed her over. "Oh, just look at her! Isn't she beautiful?!"

"Donna Grace Tyler," the Doctor said, trying out the name for the millionth time. "Ten fingers, ten toes, two ears, two brown eyes, kidneys, a nose, always a must, and one heart. She's perfect." Rose smiled. "Right, come down to the dining room when you're finished, I'll take care of Tony."

When Rose finally came downstairs to the dining room, she found it completely empty. No people, no place settings, and most depressing of all, no food.

"Doctor?"

"In the kitchen!" he called.

Rose entered to find the Doctor and Tony covered in flour and spattered milk. Tony was strapped (incorrectly) in his high chair, while the Doctor stood by the stove, a messy apron (incorrectly) draped over one shoulder and a clean spatula in one hand. The refrigerator door was partially open, there was a dropped egg oozing on the floor, and something smelled burnt.

"Um, what's going on?"

"Slight problem. All the staff have disappeared. I was going to investigate but Tony was hungry, so we're making pancakes. We ran into quite a few mini problems there."

"Yeah, I can see that. You've got the skillet on the wrong eye."

"What eye?"

"No, I mean the stove eye. Those round things are called eyes. You're heating up the wrong one. Move the skillet to the top left corner."

"Oh! That explains a lot, actually. Thanks."

"Good morning, Tony. Doctor, how long has it been since you've cooked?"

"It's been...awhile. But I found a cookbook. I managed."

"Tony can't eat pancakes. He's only a year old! He's still on baby food and oatmeal."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Which cookbook is that in?"

"No, they're little jars on the shelf in the pantry. Don't you remember seeing mum feed him?"

"Noooo...but I do think I know what you're talking about it. You know, they make lovely midnight snacks. Course I didn't know they were Tony's. Now then, hear you are. Do I have to feed him?"

"Yes, you do, because I fed Donna. We're working as a team here. However, if you'll hold her, I'll fix Tony's seat."

"Why, did I do something wrong?" the Doctor asked as he took Donna.

"You've got the straps all tangled and in the wrong places," Rose said.

"Oh. Sorry. You know I'm getting quite worried about the staff."

"Have you tried calling them?"

"No. If they've been kidnapped or are being held hostage, then it's no use."

"But what if they haven't been kidnapped? What if there's a logical human reason behind this?"

"Touché."

"There! I fixed it." She turned back around and gasped. "Oh no."

"What? What's wrong?" He turned around, looking for danger.

"You're filthy...and you're holding Donna. I didn't even think about it, I just handed her over."

"Oh, good. I thought there was trouble. It's simple really, you'll just have to give her a bath."

"But I don't know how to do that!"

"Well I'll show you. But after breakfast, I'm starving."

"Oh! The pancakes!"

Rose ran over to the stove and quickly flipped them. Luckily they weren't burned too badly.

"Nice save! That was a close one, wasn't it Donna?" the Doctor yelled enthusiastically.

"Shush, I'm trying to phone the cook."

"Maybe the butler killed them all," the Doctor mused.

"Shut up, you know Benny's a perfectly nice guy. Suzanne? It's Rose. Listen, we can't find anyone. Where are you?"

Tony, exasperated by the long and unnecessary wait for his breakfast, started crying. His little cousin soon decided to join him, and Rose could barely hear over the phone.

"Alright, thanks. No, I can't listen to your story, I really have to go. Bye, Suzanne."

Hurriedly dumping the pancakes onto a plate, Rose carried breakfast over to the little kitchen table. Gratefully, the Doctor handed over Donna and began feeding Tony. Soon, all was quiet again, at least enough to talk between mouthfuls.

"So nobody's been kidnapped."

"That's good. Be hard to rescue anyone without a Tardis. Or sonic."

"But there was some sort of big wreck on the main roads. Everyone of the staff got caught in the traffic jam, but they've been so busy calling their managers and head staff that they forgot to call us."

"Aliens."

"What?"

"Aliens probably caused the wreck if its that big. I'd go out and help but..."

"Don't you dare."

"...But you need me more than anyone out there."

"Thanks. Besides, don't you think that it might just be a regular human accident?"

"Yeah, they're stupid enough." Rose coughed and gave him the look. "Ok, ok. We're stupid enough. Since I am part human now it's only fair."

When they had finished eating, Donna, Tony, and the Doctor were in more of a mess than ever; as was the kitchen. Only Rose had managed to stay slightly clean. But by the time they had given both children a bath, put them back in their cribs, and cleaned the kitchen, both adults looked frightful. So when Suzanne screamed when she and the rest of the staff finally made it to the mansion, it really wasn't a surprise.

Rose got first dibs on shower. Luckily, this meant that by the time she was scrubbed clean and greatly refreshed, the Doctor had managed to get Donna to sleep and Tony playing quietly. So she grabbed a book and curled up on the couch, rocking Donna's cradle (a replica of the Doctor's, complete with Gallifreyan writing) with her foot every now and then.

"Mrs. Tyler," said Ms Hughs, the head maid and chief of staff. "I have some bad news. Lucy called, she can't come in today because Sophia's sick. Benny, too, I'm afraid, so you'll have to get the door if someone comes."

"That's alright, I can handle the door," Rose said. "I wasn't always rich. Shame about Lucy, though. She was going to help me with Donna while mum's gone. Still, the Doctor and I can manage for a few more hours. We did it for breakfast." Mrs. Hughs tried not to look incredulous. "Well, we managed badly, but we survived."

"Priorities are always important, ma'am," said Mrs. Hughs stiffly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some of my own to get to."

"Right, of course. Carry on."

For awhile everything was peaceful. The mailman rang the doorbell, ignoring the sign that specifically said not to, and woke Donna up, but she only cried for a little.

Of course, the peace didn't last long. A loud, high pitcrd beeping emanated from the com system. Tony jumped so hard he broke his toy; he and Donna screamed. Rose scooped Donna up and covered her ears, though it didn't help much. The Doctor practically jumped down the stairs, wearing pink sweatpants and a backwards t-shirt. He was soaking wet and dripping water everywhere.

"Doctor! What's wrong?" Rose screamed.

"It's an alarm," he called as slipped by. "From the lab. I'm going to check it out. Stay here!"

Tony clambered up beside his sister. Rose wrapped an arm around him, holding both kids tightly. It seemed like ages before the alarm stopped. Cautiously, she released the still sobbing Tony from her grasp, greatly relieved.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from below, and the whole house shook. Windows and glass shattered. Tony and Donna resumed their screaming, and every one else in the house joined them. Rose quickly recovered and tried to quiet them. Tony, usually more quiet and easily persuasive, saw his broken toy and, already stressed by the commotion, decided to throw a temper tantrum.

"Now Tony, stop it," Rose commanded. "That's not helping anything get better. Hush, Donna! Everything's fine now, it's alright."

But it didn't work. If anything, the screams grew louder. Exasperated and at her wit's end, Rose did the only normal thing a new mother would do. She called her mum.

"Hello?"

"Mum? It's me. Listen, I can't get them to stop crying. Is there an off switch or something?"

"Ha! Good luck with that, sweetheart. Trust me, I've looked. Several times. There is no off switch."

"They've been crying for ten minutes straight! How do I stop them?"

"Just hold them until they stop, that's the only thing I know how to do. I'm on my way home now, but it might take awhile. I took the zeppelin when I heard about the wreck, but that's what everyone doing. It's a sky jam."

Rose groaned. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. She hung up. "DOCTOR!" she screamed.

Footsteps thundered up the stairs, and a moment later, the Doctor appeared, covered head to toe in black soot. Donna screamed.

"Donna! It's just me, it's just your silly old dad!" The Doctor took off his glasses, but this just frightened the baby even more.

"Stop it, you're scaring her!" Rose said.

"Well I'm not trying to! What's the matter with Tony?"

"I don't know! I can't get either of them to stop."

The Doctor sighed. "Have you tried asking nicely?"

"I've tried everything except bribery. I'm not having that going under this roof. Just because we're rich doesn't mean..."

"Everybody SHHH!" the Doctor commanded. Dead silence. Rose opened her mouth but found she couldn't speak. "Oh, sorry. Everybody unshhh." The noise restarted. "Donna, Tony, shhh! There, that's better."

"What? That's all you do?"

"Yeah. Well, only Time Lords can do it."

"Why didn't you do this before?"

"Because I wasn't sure if it would work. I'm only half Time Lord, remember? Besides, never start with your final sanction. You've got nowhere to go but backwards. Now, Donna. You first." Tony stomped his foot angrily. "Oi! Ladies first! Donna, don't cry, but unshhh."

"What does she want?" Rose asked.

"She doesn't like my face when it's all dirty," the Doctor moped. "I couldn't help it, the thing exploded."

"What was it? Was it the Tardis?"

"No, thank goodness. It's not the emo-damp either, I can't feel anything more than normal. But aside from that I can't tell what's missing. Right, sorry Donna." He took off his shirt and wiped his face off on the back. "Better?"

"It's more smudged now," Rose said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't mind so much. She is hungry though."

"We just ate."

"Babies need to eat more often. Besides, it was a few hours ago. We've been very busy this morning."

"Alright, Donna. Be patient. Take care of Tony, will you? Mum should be back soon."

"Right. Tony, unshhh. Now tell me what's wrong, but calmly." Tony picked up the toy and brought it over. "Oh, what happened to it? The alarm scared you. Gotcha. Relax, a bit of glue will make it right as rain. No, you don't have to get a new one. It's not that bad. Tell you what though, I bet you're hungry too. How bout we go down to the kitchen and get a snack, eh?"

Unfortunately, the kitchen had been shaken by the explosion, resulting in a more major catastrophe and mess than the Doctor had created earlier. So Tony wanted to make his own snack again, and again it ended in a mess. But he loved the milkshake, and that's what mattered in the Doctor's opinion.

They were fleeing the wrath of Suzanne, who was extremely unhappy about the mint Oreo milkshake all over the floor, when they met Rose in the front living room.

"Doctor, she's still crying but she won't drink anymore."

"Have you burped her yet?"

"No."

"Well, go on then. What's wrong now, Tony?" But Tony didn't answer.

"He doesn't look so good," Rose said, patting Donna's back. "What did you have for a snack?"

"A milkshake," the Doctor said, pointing to the ice cream smudged all over his once clean shirt.

"Oh no..."

* * *

><p>After landing the zeppelin at the airport, Jackie moved to the limo. Unfortunately, half a mile from the house, the limo ran over a nail and blew a tire. Fortunately, she hadn't always been rich, and didn't mind a short, relaxing walk. But when she reached the pebbly driveway, she saw the broken windows and heard an earth shattering scream. Kicking off her high heels, Jackie broke into a run.<p>

Throwing open the front door, she saw a perfectly horrendous scene. A completely shocked Rose was holding Donna a good distance away from her, spit-up running down both of their clothes. Tony was sitting on the floor clutching his stomach and crying, and by the evidence it looked like he had just thrown up. The Doctor was hopping on one foot, shaking the other in an attempt to fling off the puke. Both his t-shirt and his face were covered in black soot and green ice cream, and the pink sweats seemed terribly out of place. He looked absolutely disgusted.

"Oh my gawd, that is flippin' repelling!" he said in his high pith Donna voice. "It got all over my new pants!"

"Those are Rose's pants!" was the only thing Jackie could think of to say.

"Oi, watch it! I was in a hurry, trying to stop something from blowing up!"

"You failed I see," Jackie said, looking him up and down.

"Muuum!" Rose squealed. "Help!"

"Right, sorry. You and the Doctor take Donna upstairs and clean her off, I'll take care of Tony, and after everyone's clean, it's nap time."

"Thanks, I need one," Rose said.

"I need another shower," the Doctor said.

"Not for you, for the children!" Jackie explained, ignoring the Doctor. "Someone's got to clean up this glass. Come here, Tony, it'll be alright."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by extremely fast. Mostly the Doctor and Rose were helping clean up the effects of the explosion in the house while Jackie looked after Tony. Luckily, Donna managed to nap for a few hours and gave them some relative peace. But by the end of the day, Rose was exhausted. She and the Doctor retreated to their secret loft after dinner and gave each other foot and back massages while watching the sun set.<p>

"Well, I think we're off to a great start!" the Doctor said enthusiastically.

"Are you kidding? This was an awful day. An absolute nightmare."

"Yeah, but it was just a bad day. There will be good days, I promise."

"It's hard to believe. Actually, I think it's impossible for a day to get any worse than this, other than the time I thought I was stuck here forever and wasn't ever going to see you again. But other than that, nothing could be worse."

"What about an alien invasion with two sick kids and no help at all?"

"I meant realistically bad. In real life, nothing could happen."

"We could have had more kids than two today," the Doctor said in a mockingly horrified tone.

"Ok, you win."

"Hang on, I was just joking. I thought you wanted a big family."

"That was before I knew how hard two of them were."

"Oh, come on! We could totally manage."

"No."

"Please?" the Doctor pleaded, turning his big sad puppy dog eyes on her.

Rose sighed and looked away. "Ask me again in two years. We'll talk about it when Donna is two."

"Oh look at that! We went from a definite no to a possibly maybe within less than a minute. That's what I call progress."

"I'm not making any promises!" Rose warned.

"You're promising to talk about it," the Doctor pointed out, grinning.

Rose opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't think of anything. "Touché."

"That's my girl!"

Rose rolled her eyes, but she humored him. "Alons-y, to bed. I can't stay awake much longer."

"Yeah, neither can I. Alons-y!"


	5. Chapter 4: Night of the Doctor

**AN: this chapter is significantly shorter than the others, and there's not a whole lot of dialogue. Also I call the Metacrisis Doctor "Metacrisis" more often, not because of Rose' mindset like I did in The Doctor Danced, but to make it more clear to you guys which Doctor is which. Also sorry this is a few days late. I had a stomach virus and couldn't post. **

**Chapter 4: Night of the Doctor. **

**It was the one year anniversary of the day the Doctor had come to Pete's World. One whole year of traveling the world, exciting adventures, and building many interesting machines for the lab beneath the Tyler mansion. They still lived there, it was plenty big enough for Jackie, Pete, Tony, Rose, the Doctor, and Donna to live in the house at the same time. **

**Rose was asleep in bed after another day's work at Torchwood when the sound of crying woke her up. If anyone could have seen her face in the dark room, they would have seen her smiling. It had only been a few days since Donna had come home from the hospital, and she was still excited to wake up in the middle of the night to see her new daughter. **

**To Rose's surprise, Donna was not the only one crying. She switched on the lamp beside the bed and looked over at her husband, who was tossing and turning in his sleep. **

"**Doctor, Doctor wake up, it's only nightmare."**

**But he would not wake up. Sighing, Rose went to comfort her newborn and gave her the pre-prepared bottle. As she did so, she noticed the "Emo-damp machine," as the Doctor had dubbed it, blinking violently. Since it had been built, the Metacrisis Doctor never slept far from it, as the other dimension's Doctor's emotions sometimes disturbed his sleep. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working. **

**With her elbow, Rose pressed a little yellow button. She had never seen the Doctor establish a visual connection before, but he had told her what to do in case an occasion arose where she needed it. Off to her left, the air shimmered and the Doctor appeared, much in the same way he had appeared on the beach. This hologram was much fainter, since there was no Time Lord material powering it, and it showed an small area around him. **

**He was leaning against a building, a little beaten up. It was snowing, though whether it was real snow or ash Rose wasn't sure. She sat down in the rocker and called out to him.**

"**Doctor? Can you hear me?"**

**Evidently he couldn't. She heard him speaking, but not to her. "What year is this?" **

**To her amazement, her own voice answered. "Blimey, how much have you had? Two thousand and five, January the 1st."**

**Suddenly Rose remembered. New Years Eve, the night the "drunk" man had talked to her outside her apartment. The one with the amazing hair, the one she had so quickly forgotten about. **

"**Two thousand and five…" The Doctor paused emotionally, and Rose realized that was the year she had met the Doctor. "Tell you what, I bet you're going to have a really great year."**

"**Yeah?" The Doctor smiled at her reassuringly. "See ya."**

**When she had gone, he struggled back to the Tardis, falling to the snow in pain. He appeared to talk to someone else, though whoever it was too far off for Rose to hear. Somehow he made it into the Tardis and walked around the console, clearly holding the regeneration process back. Finally he looked up and saw her. Rose stood and walked closer to the hologram.**

"**Can you hear me?" she repeated, but to no avail. **

"**I don't want to go," he said. **

**He sounded so desperate, but there was nothing Rose could do for him. She sat back on the rocker, situated Donna comfortably, and held up her blanket so he could see. It was the one Jackie had made, a simple white with Donna Grace Tyler embroidered in pink. Slowly, the Doctor's face became calmer as he recognized the names of his two companions, and he began to glow. He looked down at his hands as the glowing grew stronger. Then he looked back at Rose and Donna one last time, his eyes full of tears.**

**It was at that moment the Metacrisis shot awake, panting hard and sweat practically pouring down his body. He jumped out of bed and ran to Rose's side, staring at the hologram. Just then the Doctor's whole body jerked backwards and the regeneration began. **

**The Metacrisis fell to the floor, holding his head and screaming in pain. Simultaneously, the console exploded and flames burst out in random places. The image brightened but wavered, and Rose thought for sure it would go out. It didn't. Helplessly, she watched as the Tardis fell apart and her husband was tortured beside her. Donna stopped sucking the bottle and began to cry. Unable to help herself, Rose joined her. She put the milk down and with one hand comfortingly rubbed the Metacrisis' back.**

**Then another scream joined in as the Doctor morphed into his new face. Abruptly the glow ceased and he jerked forward again with a surprised expression on his face. **

"**Ooh!" He spun around, off balance, as the Tardis continued to deteriorate.**

**The hologram stayed connected for a second more, then snapped shut, shorting out the Emo-damp. **

"**Are you alright?" Rose asked.**

"**No," her Doctor answered breathlessly. "Did you see the look of me?" He tried to laugh at his feeble joke, but failed miserably.**

"**What one earth was that?" Jackie demanded, knocking on the door. "Rose? Doctor? Are you alright? Can I come in?"**

"**Please," Rose called, standing. "I need you to take Donna."**

**Jackie opened the door and stared at the smoking machine. "He regenerated, didn't he?"**

"**Yeah, and it was really rough on him," Rose said quietly, handing off the baby.**

"**What about you? Are you ok? Shh, hush now, Donna. Nana's got you."**

"**Everyone else was crying, I just couldn't help it. I'll be fine. It's my turn to be the strong one." **

**Jackie nodded and took Donna out. Rose turned and went back to the Doctor, taking him into her arms. She held him for a long time, until his shaking had subsided and for awhile after that. **

**"Did he see you?" the Doctor asked quietly. **

**"Not after he regenerated. But just before he did. We tried to talk but he couldn't hear me. I showed him Donna's blanket."**

**"Bet he liked that." **

**"Yeah. It calmed him down enough to regenerate. He didn't want to go."**

**"I know."**

**There was a moment of silence, just the two of them. Rose ran her fingers trough his hair thoughtfully. **

**"He was my history and math tutor in elementary school."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. John Smith, history and math tutor. He loves a bow tie, and he wore a Stetson a lot. Once or twice he came in wearing a fez."**

**"Oh, great. Another horrible fashion sense." **

**"Not as bad as the sixth," Rose said. "At least in my opinion."**

**"Did he travel alone?" **

**"He was friends with a school teacher at another school, Clara Oswald. Sometimes she came as a sub for my class."**

**"Good. He looked lonely." **

**Downstairs, the clock chimed midnight. Rose kissed the top of his head. **

**"Come on, lets get back in bed."**

**"I'll go and get Donna," the Doctor offered. "Your mum has her?"**

**"Yeah, thanks. Goodnight, Doctor."**

**"Goodnight, Rose."**

**Slowly the Doctor rose and walked stiffly to find his daughter. He found both her and Jackie in Tony's nursery. Although Jackie had fallen back asleep, Donna eyes were wide open, sucking her hand and cooing at Tony.**

**"Shhh, Donna. You can't wake them up," the Doctor said, picking her up. "Why? Because its the middle of the night and ordinary people need their sleep." She stopped sucking and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "I'm not ordinary people. I'm half Time Lord, and I don't need as much sleep as perfect humans like your mum...Yes, I know that, but1/4thTime Lords, especially babies, need sleep." Donna yawned. "Yes you are sleepy, don't deny it." **

**They were back in their room now, and the Doctor walked over to the window, drawing back the curtains. **

**"Look up, Donna. What do you see?" He sighed. "Very funny, sweetheart. No, I will not say it! Oh fine. No, 'Junior,' not the curtain. Look outside the window. All those stars, and planets, unexplored and unseen by human eyes. Or my eyes as a matter of fact. You and me, Donna, we've got to answer some questions to answer when you get older and the Tardis is ready." He stopped for a moment. "Oh, good one."**

**"What did she say?" Rose mumbled from the bed. **

**"She wants to know if the planets have a parallel version too, or are they a direct replica of the ones in our world?"**

**"Good question. Now go to sleep."**

**"Right, you heard mum, go to sleep." He started to lay her back in the crib. "Yes, I know you don't want to, but we must always obey the Bad Wolf." **

**"You know it," Rose said. **

**Donna seemed to understand, but she had one more question. **

**'What about Gallifrey?'**

**He stopped, motionless. Surprisingly, that was something he hadn't thought about. If there was another Gallifrey, was there another Doctor? Another Master? So many possibilities...**

**'Is this what it's like to float on a cloud?' Donna interrupted. 'I...like...it...' She yawned again and went to sleep. **

**The Doctor smiled at her. Such a childish question, but then again, she was just a baby. Gently, he laid her down and went to bed. The serious questions could come later, there would be time. **


	6. Chapter 5: The Twin Dilemma

**An: sorry this is late! i thought i posted it, but apparently i only uploaded the file to documents. Oops. Anyway, enjoy and please review! It would make me very happy. Happy New Year!**

**Three year old Donna Grace jumped up and down beside the phone excitedly. Almost five year old Tony, played trains on the floor beside her. Both redheads were waiting, one patiently, the other one...not so much. **

**"When will they call?" she asked for the millionth time. **

**"You have to wait," Pete said. "They can't call until they get out of the office."**

**Donna pouted. She didn't stay like that for long, quickly brightening up again. "Hey Tony, what do you want?"**

**"Hmm?" He looked up from Thomas. "I don't know."**

**"I wish it's..."**

**But just then the phone rang. Donna leapt from the floor and answered it before Pete could reach it. **

**"Are you my mummy?"**

**"Donna! Don't say that!" the Doctor said. "I am not your mother!" **

**"Hehe. That's what you said about Arthur." **

**"Donna, ask them what it is!" Tony reminded her.**

**"Oh yeah!" **

**"Wait a minute, put it on speaker!" Jackie said. "We all want to know!" **

**"Is it this button?" Donna asked, pressing it. **

**"That's the one. Alright Doctor, lets hear it."**

**"No, let me tell!" they heard Rose say excitedly. **

**"Alright, alright," the Doctor said laughing. "Here's Rose."**

**"We're having twins!" she screamed into the phone.**

**"Oh yay!" Jackie squealed. Pete laughed. **

**"I wish you could see this, your mother is basically fangirling in the living room." **

**"But is it a girl or is it a boy?" Donna asked. **

**"Both," the Doctor said. **

**"How can it be both?"**

**"No, Donna, twins," Rose explained. "It means mummy's having two babies this time. One is a girl, one is a boy."**

**"Yippee!" Donna and Tony yelled. **

**"There's a friend for both of us," Tony said. **

**"What are you going to name them?" Jackie asked. **

**"We thought we could discuss that over supper," the Doctor said. "And don't worry about making anything, we've already brought something. Your second, well, third surprise today."**

**"When will you get here?" Tony asked. "I'm starving."**

**"We're already here," the Doctor said. **

**They heard the front door open. Donna jumped up and ran to greet them. After they had all sat down and the food had been distributed, they started talking names. **

**"What about Luke for the boy?" the Doctor suggested. **

**"Why Luke?" Pete asked. **

**"Because then I can say..." he cupped his hands over his mouth and inhaled deeply. "Luke. I AM YOUR FATHER."**

**Donna giggled, even though she hadn't seen the movie.**

**"We'll put that on the list," Rose said, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. **

**"Which list, though?" Jackie asked. "There's several lists you could have. The 'think about,' 'good candidates,' and 'not in a million years.'"**

**Rose drew three columns and thought for a second. "We'll think about it."**

**"Oh! What about Alonso?"**

**"Not in a million years," Rose answered instantly.**

**"Aw, why not? I'd get to say 'Alons-y Alonso!' every day on the way to school." **

**"No."**

**"Can we think about it a little bit more? Please?"**

**"Don't puppy dog eye me! Mum, pass the gravy." **

**"I'm going to think about it." **

**"Ok, fine." She wrote Alonso under Luke. **

**"What about my sister?" Donna asked. "What's her name?"**

**"Hmm, good question. We already have a girl named after companions. Although we could have Sarah Jane."**

**"I love the person Sarah Jane, but I'm not particularly fond of the name itself," Rose said, drawing three more columns. **

**"Yeah, me neither," Jackie said. **

**"Are you against every idea he presents?" Pete asked. **

**"No, just the names," Rose said. **

**"Thanks, Pete. I've got another idea. What about Narnia? Then every time you get something for her, you can yell..."**

**"For Narnia!" he, Rose, and Jackie chorused. Pete looked confused. **

**"Oh, Pete, you've missed out on so much," Jackie said.**

**"Why didn't C.S. Lewis write the Narnia books in this dimension?" Rose asked. **

**"Ah," the Doctor said. "Well. That is a very interesting question...You see, Narnia is, in reality, a real place."**

**"What?!"**

**"Yeah. It's a planet, and I took Clive there in our dimension once, and it inspired him to write the books. Apparently that didn't happen here."**

**"You helped write the Chronicles of Narnia?" Rose asked, still excited. **

**"Careful, don't get to excited," he warned. "I did inspire it, yeah. And this time around, you all are going to help." **

**Rose and Jackie squealed in delight. "That is definitely going on the list of good candidates," Rose said. **

**"So, who was the white witch in real life?" Jackie asked. **

**"An evil frost giant." **

**"You mean like in the Avengers?" Pete asked. **

**"Sort of. Different species though." **

**"Wait, are the Avengers real, too?" Rose asked. **

**"Can we stay on top?" Donna asked. **

**"Topic," Tony corrected. **

**"Right. Sorry," Rose said. "I was also thinking we could do a name of someone who's died for us, like Gwyneth. We could use Gwen."**

**"That's pretty," Pete said. **

**"I like it!" Donna said. **

**"There's also Jabe," the Doctor said. "And..."**

**"What, the forest who fancied you while we were on our first date? I don't think so."**

**"She burned so I could turn on the air conditioning!" **

**"Yeah, we know," Jackie said. "But I don't really like the name. It's too weird." **

**"Okay. Who else? Suki, Lynda with a y, Astrid, and Harriet Jones."**

**"I like Lynda and Astrid," Rose said. **

**"Me too," Tony said. "Its like How to Train Your Dragon!"**

**"There was also Jenny, but..."**

**"You can't have two daughters named Jenny," Rose said quietly. "Think about how that will make her feel."**

**"I know, I was just remembering her." He paused sadly. Thinking of another name, he slowly asked "What about River?" **

**Rose looked at him from across the table for a moment. "If we do, it's only because I like the name, not after her." She wrote the name down.**

**"Who's River?" Jackie asked. **

**"Supposedly his wife in a future regeneration." **

**"Other dimension though. River Song doesn't exist here."**

**"You've looked her up?" Pete asked. **

**"Course I did. I looked up all my friends and those who died for me. But Professor River Song is nowhere to be found." **

**"This is getting boring," Donna said. "Can we talk about babies again?"**

**The adults laughed. "Of course, honey," Jackie said. "Oi! Eat your carrots. They're good for you."**

**Donna pouted but did as she was told. **

**"Any other good names?" Rose asked. **

**"Oh! What about Inigo Montoya?" Jackie said. "Then he could say 'My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father...oh wait. I forgot about that part."**

**"Mum!" Rose exclaimed. **

**"Never mind," Pete said chuckling as Jackie bid her face in embarrassment. **

**The Doctor laughed heartily. "Still, he can say the first part. Put it on the list, Rose. Or we don't have to have a fandom name. We could have a perfectly ordinary name like Ben, Alister, Adric, or Jamie."**

**"Mummy, mummy!" Tony chanted. "Are you my mummy?"**

**"Absolutely not!" Rose said. "I will not have another child pretending to be Jamie and actually be Jamie." **

**"I didn't mean that Jamie," the Doctor said. "I traveled with another Jamie once. One that wasn't possessed by damaged nanogenes." **

**"What's ordinary about Adric?" Jackie asked. **

**The Doctor looked sad. "He was another companion of mine." **

**"Maybe not a good idea," Rose said, noting his face.**

**"What do we have so far?" Pete asked, changing the subject. **

**"For the boy we have Luke, Alonso, Inigo Montoya, and Ben. For the girl we have Narnia, Gwen, Lynda, Astrid, and River. More girl's suggestions than boys," she noted. **

**"Since you two love the Lion King so much, you could call him Simba," Pete said. "Then we could re-enact the Circle of Life."**

**"I'll be a lel-a-pant!" Donna offered. **

**Rose laughed, but put the name down. **

**"And for girl's name," the Doctor said excitedly. "I know we have a lot already, but what do you think about Susan?"**

**"Ok, why is it weird to have two daughters named Jenny, but then have your daughter named Susan after your granddaughter named Susan?" Rose asked. **

**Jackie nearly spit out her tea, fairly choking in the attempt not to. Pete stopped eating, a bite of bangers 'n' mash halfway to his mouth. This bit of information, of course, went right over the toddler's heads. **

**"You have a granddaughter?!" Jackie demanded. **

**"Yess..."**

**"So you've been married before?" **

**"Dad," Rose said. "I thought we've had this conversation before."**

**"Yes. Three times. Susan's grandmother, Scarlette, and Elizabeth the 1st. That last one by accident," he added, seeing their shocked faces. **

**"Oh my giddy aunt, someone get me a paper bag!" Jackie exclaimed. "I can't breathe!"**

**"You're the king of England?" Pete asked. **

**"Shhh! Don't tell anyone! It's a bit of a secret."**

**"Daddy, if you're the king, am I the princess?" Donna asked. **

**"Of course you are! You've always been a princess."**

**"Seriously though, you've been married four times?" Pete asked.**

**"I'm over 900 years old. You think I would still be single after all those years?"**

**"Are you still technically married to them?" Jackie inquired. **

**"No, they've all died," Rose said. "Not only married four times, widowed thrice. Sadly," she added. "Now the best candidates in my opinion are Narnia and Gwen for the girl and Luke and Ben for the boy."**

**"And Alonso!"**

**"We still need to discuss that one. We'll talk about all of them, we're not making a final decision tonight. After all, we've still got four months." **

**"That's a loooong time," Donna complained. **

**"Yes it is. So you need to get some sleep," Jackie said, lifting her out of the high chair. "Come on Tony, you too." **

**"But why?" **

**"Because to tomorrow we're going to start working your brother's room. Won't that be exciting?" **

**"Yeah, I guess so," Donna said mournfully. **

**After they left, the Doctor leaned across the table and grabbed Rose's hands. Or at least one of them, since the other was busy holding a spoon full gravy and ketchup in her mouth.**

**"Rose, I just had the most brilliant idea I think I've ever had."**

**"What?"**

**The Doctor grinned. "Whether or not we name her Narnia, lets build a wardrobe in her room, just like the one in the movie. We'll paint the whole room all woodsy just to set the theme, and then inside the wardrobe will be a secret door into a secret little room. But she only discovers it when she's older, because we'll hide it with a fake panel, and remove it once she's read the book and inevitably goes to look in the wardrobe."**

**Rose squealed. "I love it! There's just one problem!"**

**"What is it? I'll fix it."**

**"We don't have the book. It's in another dimension."**

**"Oh. Well there is that. But I suppose I can replicate it from memory. Eventually." **

**"Let's do it!" **


	7. Chapter 6: Partners in Crime

**An: sorry about the missed week. I was a little occupied. You guys are a really good audience though, not a word of complaint! Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't heard a word from any of you guys. You're a pretty silent group. In not begging or anything, but a little encouragement and/or polite criticism can go a long way. In my Stone-Age fic, a reader commented that I was rushing things a bit, and when I went to fix it, I got an inspiration! New ideas, new chapters...the book went on considerably longer. So don't be scared of me! I like feedback. It's part of being an author.**

The next morning, Rose and Jackie decided to go shopping for some cute twin outfits and spend some nice, relaxing time on their own. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Pete would paint the nursery. Rose gave her final instructions to them as she was leaving.

"Remember," Rose said. "Just a simple baby blue, maybe some clouds and animals or something."

"Righto! Have fun and don't worry about a thing!" the Doctor called. He turned to Pete as the girls drove off. "Shall we get started?"

"Better sooner than later," Pete muttered. "I'm horrible at painting."

"Me too!" the Doctor said cheerfully. "We'll be a great team!"

"Can we help, Daddy?" Tony asked.

"Well…"

"Oh sure," the Doctor interrupted. "They can do the background and then we can do the complicated stuff when they're taking a nap."

"Complicated?" Pete looked nervous.

"I mean…for them. Come on, Tony, Donna."

They walked up the stairs and into the nursery. The two toddlers jumped up and down on the floor and shouted "Echo!" over and over. The Doctor stood in the center of the room for a moment, slowly turning around and thinking.

"Blue, clouds, and animals," he said. "She basically just told me to paint the whole universe on these walls. Not a bad thing, just hard to fit onto non-Gallifreyan walls."

"We could just put star stickers on the ceiling," Pete suggested. "That would be easy."

"Easy?" The Doctor scoffed. "Easy, yes. Magnificent, mind-blowing, inspiring? No. We're going to paint the universe on that ceiling. And I mean the outer space universe!" He was really excited now. "The Milky Way over here, over the crib, and the Horse Head Nebula in this corner here! Black hole can go farthest away from the window, like the light can't penetrate."

"You know what all those things look like?" Pete asked.

"Course I do! Now let's get started. We need some very, very deep blue."

"Not black?"

"Well yeah, for the black hole. But Rose said she wanted blue. Besides, it'll be easier to paint the stars with a blue background instead of a black background. Believe me, I've met Michelangelo."

"…Ok. But how do we have those paints?"

"Well, I bought quite a few colors yesterday. Follow me. Hang on, where's Donna and Tony?"

The two had disappeared, but a loud crash from the other room told them where they were. The Doctor closed his eyes and winced.

"That's where I was keeping the paint," he said slowly.

They ran in to discover the startled children standing beside an actual mountain of paint cans. Only a few cans had fallen over, and luckily they hadn't opened.

"Sorry," Donna mumbled.

"We were trying to climb it," Tony explained.

"You can't climb that thing," Pete said, still in absolute amazement. "It's not stable. Doctor, how many are there?"

"Uh…Maybe thirty?"

"THIRTY?"

"I forgot it wasn't going to be a Gallifreyan painting," he said sheepishly. "We can take back the ones we don't use, right?"

"If these two don't break them."

"Yes, speaking of…" He squatted down to their level. "I think while we paint the ceiling it would be best if you went to find something else to play."

"Aww!"

"But I wanna paint!" Donna said.

"No buts, Donna! Go play. We'll call you when we need your help."

Donna and Tony reluctantly wandered off to play, and the two men went to get some ladders.

"I know how to set one of those up. Did I mention talking with Michelangelo?"

"Yes."

"I wanna paint," Donna said again as they sat in the hallway, wondering what to do.

"We can sneak in there and paint on our own," Tony suggested.

Donna thought about this for a moment. "Daddy will see us."

"Not if we go right now," Tony pointed out.

"Ok!"

The two jumped to their feet and raced back to the bedroom, nearly running into their parents. While Pete was easily managing one ladder, the Doctor was precariously carrying two, and nearly dropped one on Tony. He struggled but caught it just in time.

"Oi! Keep out of the way!" he snapped. "Go play with Sophie."

"She's sick, 'member?" Donna said.

"Donna, you know how to pronounce your words," the Doctor said. This was true. Being part time-lord, Donna had an exceptionally good grasp on grammar for her age. "Please do so correctly."

Donna sighed. "Remember?"

"Better. And yes, now that you mention it, I do remember that. Well you'll have to find something on your own, then. Work a puzzle."

"But I've worked all of them!"

"Please just let me set these ladders down. They're really heavy."

Donna sulked and moved out of the way. "C'mon, Tony."

"Oh, toddlers," the Doctor groaned as he set the ladders up. "Any tips?"

"I'm as clueless as you are, mate," Pete reminded him. "Rose didn't grow up here."

"Right, I keep forgetting. You're so natural."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You act like you've always been her dad."

Pete smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna try to climb it again," Tony announced.<p>

Donna looked up from her 24 piece jungle puzzle. It was quite a feat for a three year old to complete, but for her, a hyperactive quarter Time Lord, it was relatively easy.

"Dad said no."

"But I think I know how to do it now," he insisted. "I can be careful."

"No."

"Fine, I'll go without you."

"Tony!" Donna hissed. "Wait!"

She followed him on tiptoe, sneaking past the door way where she caught a glimpse of her father lying on a board stretched between two ladders, slathering paint onto the ceiling. It was dripping down on him, but he didn't mind. He was instructing Pete, who was on the other side of the room lying in the same position, how exactly Michelangelo would have done it. Then she noticed Tony had already gone into the other room and hurried after him, hoping no one saw her.

The 29 paint cans were in a perfect pyramid. Donna suspected that after finding the right color, the Doctor had reorganized the entire thing to keep up the symmetry. Tony sat on the floor, taking off his shoes and looking determinedly at the mountain.

"Tony, you can't," Donna whispered. "It's dangerous!"

"Nah," Tony assured her. "It'll be fine!"

Very, very carefully he put one foot on the bottom layer. When it held, he took his other foot to the second layer. Then, very, very slowly, he turned and sat on the top. Donna exhaled, very relieved. And then, of course, the whole thing collapsed, sending Tony and about 20 paint cans rolling to the floor.

"TONY!" Pete yelled from the other room.

"I'm alright!" Tony yelled before Donna could stop him.

Terrified, Donna tried to run out of the room before anyone saw her in there. But just as she reached the door, her foot slipped in some fresh yellow paint on the floor. She fell flat on her back just in time to see the Doctor step in and look down on her.

"It wasn't me!" she protested it. "It was Tony! I tried to stop him!"

The Doctor sighed. "Tell you what. Let's go change clothes and you can help us paint."

"But they can't go up there," Pete said, pointing to the precarious and very unprofessional equipment.

"They can start on the walls," the Doctor said. "I had an idea. The main background will be a simple light blue, like Rose asked, with some clouds at the top. I want it to be educational, so then I thought, why not put the animal alphabet around the walls? Brilliant, i'n't it?"

"You're doing Donna Noble!" little Donna said happily.

"Was I? Sorry."

"What's the animal alphabet?" Pete asked, confused.

"You know, A is for…auton. Z is for zygon. That sort of thing."

"Oh." Pete still didn't have a clue what the Doctor meant, but he didn't want to look stupid. Again. "Right. Come on you two, let's go get changed while the expert finishes the ceiling."

"Oh, I'm not an expert," the Doctor said humbly.

"You've met Michelangelo."

"Well…ok yeah. I am the painting expert around here."

* * *

><p>Donna and Tony probably should have just stayed in their paint soaked clothes. They didn't seem to mind it half an hour later when Donna accidentally bumped the ladder and sent a painting tray (and her father) to the floor and got dark blue patterns all over her t-shirt. Or when Tony accidentally flicked her with a bit of light blue.<p>

"Tony!"

"What? You're already blue."

Donna frowned and nearly threw her brush at him with the force she packed into the "flick." Tony blinked.

"Missed me!" he said cheerfully.

"No, I didn't." Donna pointed to his spiky red hair, which was now dyed blue.

Although he couldn't see it, Tony guessed what had happened, and a full on paint war began. The Doctor tried to scold them, but once he accidentally brushed against Donna's still blue back, he jumped right in.

"Doctor, you're not helping," Pete said, putting the last brush strokes on the never-ending, icy cold, soul sucking darkness of space. But it was no use. Nobody was listening. Finally, realizing there was nothing to be done, Pete joined them.

It was only afterwards, of course, that they realized there was no plastic on the floor, and hoped Rose wouldn't mind a messy, wrong colored rainbow.

"We could just paint over it," the Doctor said later. "Or put down some carpet! That would be nice."

"I like it," Donna said, looking around. "Can we paint my room now?"

"No, we need to get you cleaned up before your mother gets back," the Doctor said. "Ah, Michelle! You're just in time to clean them up before nap time."

"Miss Rose ain't gonna like this," Michelle muttered as she towed the two down the hallway.

"I'd better go help out," Pete said. "I won't be good at this next bit. I don't even know what Silurians look like anyway."

"Yeah, you'd best pop off for a bit," the Doctor agreed. "Not that I don't appreciate your help," he added quickly.

Rose and Jackie returned to the mansion two hours later to find clean children and a very proud, blue soaked Doctor. For a moment, Rose could do nothing but stare, dumbfounded.

"I'm not even going to ask," she finally said. "Show me what you've done with the place."

Grinning, the Doctor bounded up the steps two at a time. Rose followed more slowly.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed proudly when she walked into the room.

Rose nearly screamed when she turned and saw a remarkably 3D effect Dalek.

"I SAID clouds and sky, and maybe a few animals!"

"Clouds," the Doctor said, pointing to the border they had done. "Sky. Animals. I decided to organize them by letter, you know, to make it educational. That's...not what you want?"

"How do you expect them to sleep with Daleks and Cybermen pointing their guns at them. And what the…" she realized Donna was standing at the doorway and bit her lip. "What is that monster?"

"Oh, that's a Zygon," the Doctor explained. "Don't think you've ever met one before."

"It's hideous!"

"Well I did try to make it realistic."

"You have to paint over it," she said in her no nonsense, no arguments voice. "And the floor! What did you do, have a paint war?"

"Paint War II, to be exact. Mike and me started the first..."

"Mike?"

"-elangelo," Pete clarified for her.

"Just paint over it."

"But I spent all day…"

"You've got a few months to fix it. But I will not have my children terrified by these extremely realistic paintings. Even Donna's scared!"

The Doctor sighed. "Ok. But can we at least keep the ceiling?"

"Yes. That part's amazing. But paint over the walls, and when it's dry just do a dog, or a giraffe or something. No, forget that. Just come and talk to me…if I'm not sick. Ugh, I hate pate fumes."

Quickly she hurried from the room, and the Doctor picked up the paintbrush once again.


	8. Chapter 7: The Snowmen

Author's Note: So I calculated the year, and it turns out that the beginning part of this chapter takes place in early winter 2014. So obviously, there's going to be a few Frozen references. Sorry, I couldn't resist.

Also, I'm changing the scheduling to every other Sunday, since my school is so heavy that sometimes it takes two weeks to write and/or finish a chapter. Anyway, that's all. Carry on.

* * *

><p>"ALONS-Y!"<p>

The residents of the Tyler mansion woke to the excited cry of the Doctor. For a moment, Rose thought the Tardis had finished growing early. But then she realized it had only been five years, and despite the growth acceleration, that was not nearly enough. She raised herself up on one elbow.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"Somewhere around seven in the morning?" the Doctor said. "Maybe 6:30." Rose groaned and hid her head under the pillow. "But it snowed! We have to show the twins!"

Instantly, Rose leaped out of bed. She remembered Donna's first snow three years ago, and her reaction had been priceless. She couldn't wait to see that in the twins.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," she promised. "Help Clara get the kids ready," she added, seeing how her husband was already dressed and apparently had already been outside.

Clara Oswald was the Tyler's new nanny. The Doctor had met her on one of the Torchwood expeditions, and had taken an instantly liking to her, inviting her over for supper. Rose was surprised when her old substitute teacher arrived, and later told the Doctor. Together, they realized she was a companion of a future Doctor in the alternate universe, and their friendship was formed. She was very good with the four Tyler children (Tony included), and even helped out at Torchwood occasionally.

"Alons-y, Alonso!" the Doctor's cry broke into Rose's memories.

"If you don't tone that down, I will change his name," Rose threatened.

"But it's on the birth certificate!" the Doctor protested, sticking his frosty head through the bedroom door and holding their one year old son.

"Then I'll start calling him by his middle name."

"Alons-y, Owen!" He made his pouty, frowny face that was both endearing, and at times annoying. "I don't like it. It doesn't have the same ring to it."

Rose sighed. "Are Narnia and Donna ready?"

"Yes," Clara said, right behind them. "And so's Tony."

"Where are we going?" four year old Donna asked.

"It snowed last night," Clara explained. "So we're going to go and play!"

Donna was delighted. While she didn't remember snow in real life, she had seen the new movie that had snow everywhere, and she couldn't wait to try it out in real life. Excitedly, everyone raced outside. Donna squealed with delight as she bent down to touch, and destroy, the delicate flakes. She picked up a handful and threw it in the air, watching it fall back again right onto her face.

Alonso was curious. Refusing to wear mittens, he kept hitting the snow and crushing it in his fingers, trying to figure out what it did. Realizing it was cold, he quickly shook his hand and screamed loudly. But as soon as Clara had brushed it away, he did it again, absolutely fascinated.

'I like cold, fluffy, white stuff!' he announced.

"It's called snow," the Doctor said.

'Cold, fluffy, white stuff,' Alonso cooed happily.

His twin was much less delighted. As soon as Narnia was set down to explore, she recoiled. This was NOT her idea of fun. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run to her mother for help, but quickly discovered that snow was very hard to move in.

"Honestly, Narnia," the Doctor said gently. "It's alright. It won't kill you."

'No! No it's not! It's cold and sticky!'

Sighing, the Doctor gave up and turned his attention to the eldest. "Donna! Do you wanna build a snowman?" he sang.

"Yes! Olaf!"

"NO!" Rose and Clara simultaneously shouted. "Not again!"

"But it's history, Rose!" the Doctor insisted as he helped Donna roll the body into shape. "History! It will be THE most popular movie of the twenty tens. And that's worldwide!"

"I don't care," Clara said bluntly. But she knelt down beside them to help. "Do you know how many times I've heard that song in my classroom? Will you care to tell me how long that will last?"

Most of the Doctor's friends in this dimension didn't know about the timey-wimey, spacey-wacey stuff. It was kept a secret. For Martha Jones and Donna Noble, the Doctor was just a crazy friend with a sweet family. But Clara Oswald was different. Of course, they had meant to keep her in the dark, but Donna let it slip a few times, and the nanny brought her concerns to the whole Tyler family. And without consulting anyone, the Doctor blurted out the whole thing. Surprisingly, she took the idea quite well, and embraced it as normal.

"Well it only came out, what, three weeks ago? They'll be singing that for a few months. And then there'll be a short break because of all the insane parents…"

"Myself included," Rose put in.

"And then it'll resume for a couple more months."

Clara groaned. "Can we just build a snowman without singing about it? That's all I ask for!"

"I finished," Donna said.

"Don't you think a head would be nice?" Clara suggested. "The other snowmen might make fun of it."

"I was finished making the body," Donna explained slowly but politely. "And now I'm gonna make the head."

"I'll go get a carrot," Rose said. Narnia tugged at her shirt and said something in gibberish. "Translation?"

"She wants to go inside," the Doctor said glumly. "She doesn't like the snow."

"I don't blame her," Rose said, picking her up. "It's freezing out here."

"Let it go," Donna said cooly, throwing snow into the air as she did so.

The Doctor burst out laughing. Despite themselves, Rose and Clara joined him.

"What's going on?" Pete asked.

The rest of the family had finally bundled up and ventured out. Tony instantly ran over to Donna and helped mold the head into the oval Olaf shape.

"Oh, you know. Frozen jokes," Rose said casually.

"I'm shocked speechless," Jackie said sarcastically.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Honestly. Three weeks into the Frozen era and you already hate it?"

"We don't hate it!" both of them said a little too quickly.

"Just getting a bit tired of the You-Know-What song being sung twenty four seven," Jackie added. "Here loves, I brought you a carrot for the nose, and one of Pete's old hats."

The two kids solemnly placed the items on the snowman, and found some rocks to make the rest of the face.

"Ta-da!" Tony exclaimed proudly, stepping back to survey the work of art.

Alonso, who had finished experimenting with the cold, fluffy, white stuff, stared in fascination. The Doctor crouched down behind it, which did not hide him in the slightest, and said in his deepest, most unlike-Olaf voice in the history of the universe,

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Giggling, Donna ran forward and gently gave him a hug. Immediately, Alonso struggled to his feet and toddler over, going as fast as he could.

'HUG!' he shouted in baby language.

Clearly, he loved this new concept and wanted to greet this new friend. Before the Doctor could warn him, he plowed right through the snowman and fell flat on his face. He looked up, surprised, and started bawling.

Rose ran over and set him down on her other knee. Balancing the twins while squatting in the snow must have been rather difficult, because she fell backwards. Trying not to laugh, the Doctor scooped up Narnia, who looked disgusted at touching the snow again. Meanwhile, Alonso kept crying.

"Are you ok?" Donna and Tony asked together.

"I'm fine," Rose said, cuddling the baby. "It's alright, Alonso. You're alright."

"Oh, no," the Doctor said quickly. "He's just upset that he, er, killed Olaf and then made you get hurt."

"Children are funny sometimes, aren't they?" Jackie said, shaking her head.

"Oi! Watch it, Earth Girl. They can understand you."

"That's Earth MA'AM to you," Jackie said indignantly.

"Alonso, we can build another snowman," Donna said comfortingly, interrupting the adult conversation.

"We can make lots of snowmen," Tony promised. "Can't we dad?"

"Of course we can!" Pete said enthusiastically.

Fortunately for the children, this was not done without singing. Unfortunately for the adults, the only songs they knew-and wanted-to sing were from Frozen. By the time they sang through all of the songs, and the favorites twice, there were half a dozen snowmen standing guard on the lawn. At this point, everyone was frozen to the bone, and they headed inside for some hot chocolate. This prompted a third round of "In Summer," much to the dismay of the staff.

"Again!" Donna yelled as the last strains died away.

"I've got a better idea," Clara interrupted quickly. "How about 'Hot Chocolate?'"

Donna frowned. "We already have that."

"I meant the song. This one is actually about hot chocolate, instead of an reference in Fro...uh, the movie."

"I don't think I've heard that one," the Doctor said, taking another gulp. "When, I mean where is it from?"

"The Polar Express." Blank stares. "Come on, tell me you've seen The Polar Express before!"

"No..." Pete said slowly.

"It's American," Clara realized. "That's why. I only saw it when my best friend got it for Christmas one year. Her aunt lives over there."

"Is that the one with the scary puppeteer?" Rose asked. "I vaguely remember seeing it once, a long time ago."

Clara thought for a minute. "It was awhile for me, too...yeah, it did have that one scary scene where the ghost moved the puppets and terrified the boy, but other than that, I think it'll be fine." She thought for a minute more, peering at Donna. "Actually...on second thought, maybe it's not such a good idea. There are a few intense action sequences. It can wait a few years."

"You should be a movie rater," the Doctor noted, plucking out a marshmallow with his hands and popping it into his mouth. Rose glared at him.

"Manners," she muttered, elbowing him. "We could watch Elf," she suggested, thinking of the other American Christmas movies she had seen.

"Ooh, that's a good one!" Jackie said. "Let's do it!"

"I'll grab some popcorn," Pete said.

* * *

><p>AN: so because that last chapter was super short, I've decided to combine it with this one, even though it has absolutely nothing to do with snowmen, and it takes place two years after the first part.<p>

"I'm scared," Narnia protested.

Even at five years old, her blonde hair had hardly gotten any thicker from her wispy baby hair, and they had accepted it would stay that way. With her solemn brown eyes, she looked like something out of a fairy tale, very befitting her name.

"But it'll be so much fun!" Donna, now eight, pleaded.

"What are you two talking about?" Alonso asked, bouncing up and down in his car seat beside his twin.

His blue eyes were positively electric, and a fact that was emphasized by his hair, an exact replica of his father's. He was the epitome of energy. Rose was afraid that if any more energy were added, he would explode.

"Girls!" the Doctor warned. "It's supposed to be a surprise for Alonso."

"But daddy!" Donna pleaded. "Mum, make him let us tell Alonso, please please please!"

"Come on, Doctor," Rose said quietly. "They're excited. Besides, they might wake Luke."

Luke Benjamin was the latest edition to the Tyler family, and the last as far as Rose was concerned. The Doctor had finally gotten to say "Luke, I am your father!" and he said it many times a day for the first week of his life. As he was only a few months old, little Luke would not be participating much in the family outing.

"Fine, but only because I need to concentrate on driving. We don't want to hit any black ice."

The children were silent at that. But finally, Donna leaned over and whispered in Alonso's ear.

"We're going ice skating."

"WHOOOHOOO!" Alonso screeched. "Oops, sorry dad."

"Fine, fine, I just nearly missed the turn that's all."

Rose was clinging to the seat, knuckles white. "I'M driving home," she declared.

"Alright by me," the Doctor muttered.

Although the back seats of the SUV were quiet, they were brimming with excitement. Donna had gone ice skating at her friend Melody William's birthday party a few weeks ago, and had absolutely loved it. It was all she had talked about since, and it had dreadfully upset Alonso, though Donna didn't mean to hurt his feelings. With the twins birthday looming and both of them complaining about being lumped together, Rose and the Doctor had decided to surprise each of them individually. For Alonso, it would be ice skating. For Narnia...a trip to W.H. Smith, where she could pick out several books for own.

Finally, they reached the skate center and parked the car, Jackie, Pete, and Tony parking next to them. Excitedly they made their way inside, but it was some time before they had all found skates that fit and were able to venture onto the ice. Jackie instantly volunteered to stay with Luke.

"We'll take turns, mum," Rose said. "But you can have first go."

"I'll stay with you, gran-ma," Narnia said shyly, even though she had gone through all the trouble to get her skates on.

"Honestly, there's nothing to it," the Doctor said, hobbling over to the gate. "It's just hard to walk around on. Once you actually get onto the...ICE! It's supposed to be easier," he groaned from the floor.

Rose sighed and helped him to his feet. "I can't help everyone learn how to skate at once," she said.

"I know how to skate," Pete said. "It'll just take me a few minutes to get the hang of it again."

"When did you skate in this dimension and why?" Jackie asked incredulously.

"Er...long story. Tell you later," he said as he carefully wobbled onto the rink, joining the Doctor in a shaky stance.

Donna skated confidently onto the ice, and it only took her a moment to regain her "natural abilities," as she had boasted. She had not been exaggerating. As she gracefully sped around the outer rim, Rose found an ice walker, which Alonso thought looked ridiculous.

"Well, it would look even more silly if your father used, now wouldn't it?" she asked.

Alonso giggled as they saw Donna pass the Doctor on her second lap. She slowed down and asked how many laps he had done in the two minutes they had been there, to which Rose heard him mutter,

"Half a lap, I'm starting out slow."

Luckily it was not crowded today, as it was an unusually warm weather outside, especially for early February. Of course, the whole Tyler crowd made up approximately one third of the crowd. It was quite easy for Rose to teach Alonso, and like Donna he got the hang of things pretty quickly. He now approved of the walker, and, pretending it was a high speed space ship, zoomed around directly behind Donna. He fell quite frequently, but didn't seem to mind. Meanwhile, Tony and Pete were helping each other maintain balance, and generally succeeding until they got to a corner.

Satisfied that everyone could now survive on their own, Rose skated back around the rink and stopped in front of Jackie and Narnia. Narnia had been a difficult puzzle for Rose. Unlike Alonso and Donna, Narnia appeared to be introverted. She preferred the company of books to people, and loved to play video games as a form of socializing. Still, she was only five, and maybe it was a phase. Even so, it would be quite a task to get her onto the ice. It was definitely way out of her comfort zone.

"Hey, why don't you come join us?" she asked gently, leaning on the rail.

Narnia shook her head, staring intently at Luke. "I'm scared."

"It's not that bad," Jackie insisted, despite the look Rose was giving her that clearly said 'Mom, let me deal with this.'

But Narnia pointed to the rink, and turning, Rose saw the Doctor. He was now on his third or fourth lap (Donna had lost count and was now trying to preform figure eights in the center) and looked very pale. Somehow, he had stopped following the rails and was cutting across the rink diagonally, with no way of stopping. An ill concealed look of panic on his face, he held his entire body stiffly as he very, very slowly inched towards them. Rose couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"Rose, stop laughing. Rose!" he cried as he wobbled and nearly fell. "Ice skating is the curse of the Time Lords."

Donna laughed as she glided up beside him and turned, skating backwards directly in front of him. The Doctor looked vaguely annoyed.

"I thought you were you the Oncoming Storm," she teased lightly.

"I AM the Oncoming Storm," he explained. "But I'm oncoming very slowly because I'm not quite sure how to stop so I don't want to go too fast. Oof!"

Very ungracefully, the Oncoming Storm crashed into the barrier next to Rose.

"You alright?" Rose asked, trying not to laugh.

"Fine, fine," he said. "How ya doing, Narnia? I haven't seen you out on the ice yet."

"Don't want to."

"She's still warming up to the idea," Jackie explained.

"Don't warm up too much, or the ice will melt," Pete joked, skating over to them. The Doctor looked down at the ice, positively terrified at the possibility. "I'm joking, I'm joking!"

"Where's Tony?" Jackie asked.

"Trying on his own. Why don't you have a go, Jacks? I'll stay with Luke."

Jackie looked nervous. Then she glanced down at Narnia, and realized it would look bad if she refused. "Alright, I'll try. See, Narnia? Even your old grand mum isn't afraid of the ice. Do you want to come with me?""

But Narnia shook her head and remained rooted to the spot.

"Best leave her on her own for a bit," the Doctor whispered confidentially to Rose. "Don't want to push her too hard."

"Right then," Rose said, smiling cheerfully. "We'll be back in a little bit to see how you're doing, ok?"

"Ok."

Without another word, she linked arms with the Doctor and pulled him off at a hectic pace.

"No no no nononono!" the Doctor protested, flailing his other arm.

"Come on, I'll help you get the hang of it."

"Can I learn how to stop first?"

Rose laughed. "Alright, watch me."

…..

"Why don't you want to skate?" Pete asked his granddaughter as he held Luke.

"I just don't want to!" Narnia exploded. "I'm scared."

"Of falling? It's ok. It happens, and it hurts a little, but you just get up and keep going."

"No. People will laugh at me."

She scooted closer to him, as if to hide. Pete was silent for awhile, watching Rose and the Doctor, now having a bit a fun, skate across the rink, Alonso between them. Donna was now mastering the twirl in the center, to the admiration of a few local boys. But they didn't dare approach, as Jackie and Tony came flailing by every few seconds, skating in a small circle around her.

"Ice skating is hard, Narnia. Almost everyone has trouble with it, so nobody will laugh at you."

Narnia looked tempted by this realization, but she wasn't about to go out there on her own. A moment later, the Doctor looked up and saw the wistful look on her face. By this time, it was so late in the day that only the Tyler's were left. Even Donna's admirers were gone, most likely because of the Doctor's constant glares. Grinning, he broke away from Rose and Alonso and skated—on his own with considerably less wobbling—over to the ice walkers, and chose a pink one.

"FOR NARNIA!" he yelled as he shot off across the rink.

Everyone, including Narnia, laughed as the Doctor looked even more ridiculous than he had before. Somehow, he managed to slow down and not crash into the wall. Expectantly, he held out his hand without saying a word. Narnia hesitated only for another moment, then she got up, and slowly made her way to the gate.

"That's my girl," the Doctor whispered as she took his hand.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote a little parody.<p>

*knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*

Do you want to write a review?

Tell me what was your favorite part?

I think some comments are overdue,

I think something's wrong with my viewer chart!

Hang in there, Narnia.

It gets a little lonely,

with zero notifications,

Just writing the hours tick by…

wibbly wobbly, timey wimey, wibbly wobbly, timey wimey.

So please review, and if you know how to fix my chart problem, spill to me your glorious secrets!


End file.
